everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lauren Esel
Lauren Esel is the successor of one of the many children sent to the Island of Toys, a backgrounding character in the fairytale in "The Adventures of Pinocchio". She is destined to travel to said island and eventually be turned into a donkey and sold. She doesn't like the sound of being a donkey, especially if she ends up being sold to a ringmaster, as she isn't a fan of all things flashy. Needless to say, she is a Rebel. Character Personality Lauren is shy, anti-social and very hard to get to know. While everyone else is casually going mad and living life to the fullest, she is usually reading or drawing. She is an "emo" (according to Larry, her twin brother) who isn't willing to come out of her shell, ever. Despite the people around her being erratic and annoying, she is usually listening to emo/screamo music ignoring people. To the few people she would talk to, she can be slightly quirky when she associates herself with them, but usually she ignores their existence. Sure she’s creative, and secretly longs for a friend who isn’t annoying or is acting…''lovestruck'', but she is used to shutting the world out and being alone. Appearance Lauren has slightly tanned skin and dirty, sandy blonde hair which is curly. She has black and brown streaks. She has multiple piercings in her donkey ears, and she has a tail. Her hair is usually worn down, and wears a nose ring. She usually wears way more eyeliner than needed. She is highly underweight and might be suffering from anorexia Fairy tale – The Adventures of Pinochio How the Story Goes http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Pinocchio Relationships Family Lauren is the sister of Larry Esel, the leader of a group of Donkey Boys at Ever After High. She lives in the shadows of her twin and hates how flashy and loud he is. Her other twin, Gary is someone she slightly prefers due to his less flamboyant and stupid nature. Even if him and Larry are similar, Lauren is proud of Gary's independence...even if he is a little too delusional for her liking. Her older sister, Sherri doesn’t know she exists, and she honestly does not care about her. If anything, she is jealous that she is allowed to abandon the family in favour of being “glued to the sofa”. Cherrie Esel and Lauren seem to talk to each other a lot more regularly than the other Esels, if anything she’s the only family member besides her late mother, who doesn’t scream at her or tell her to shut up. She often asks about her boyfriend, Goslin, and how he’s doing. Friends She is best friends with Rouge Deerling, Larry's girlfriend, despite the polar opposites of their personalities. While Rouge is always happy, optimistic and too clingy for her own good, Lauren is moody, the proud owner of a negative opinion on everything and her distant personality. Rouge preaches that the girls’ friendship is genuine and that she loves Lauren like a sister. Lauren will admit she likes Rouge, but sometimes wishes that she would give her some space. She also occasionally accompanies Brayden Asina to functions and parties, and often goes for walks with him. She usually reads poems as he does sketches during these meetups, and not really talk. They do have a very interesting history, knowing each other since they were young. Pet TBA Enemies Lauren openly detests the majority of the donkey boys, Larry's group of fanboys and fangirls. Romance Lauren is not interested in romance. Outfits Basic She wears a red, grey and black dress which looks very punkish, with numerous words and phrases sewn onto it. Legacy Day placeholder Getting Fairest Trivia *If someone brings up the subject of Lauren being underweight, she always tries to change the subject or leave the conversation entirely. *She deeply grieves her mother, who passed on when she was younger. Quotes Theme Song Chelsea Wolfe- Feral Love Notes *facts outside the EAH universe about your OC Gallery Lauren Esel.png|Basic Lauren Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:MeredithAgnesPoe's Original Characters Category:Mishachu Tubby's OCS Category:Females Category:Equines Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent Category:Pinocchio